En un recuerdo te encontré
by Beamish
Summary: Cuando Nico di Angelo se recostó en su cama mirando aquellas fotografías, descubrió que había alguien en ellas, alguien que hasta ese momento había ignorado/ Regalo para NefilimMeztiza7.


**_Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo_****pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Al escribir esto, no pretendo otra cosa más que un agradable regalo y muchas sonrisas, así que no se obtiene ningún beneficio económico por la historia. **

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

**Título: **En un recuerdo te encontré.

**Capítulos: **One-shot

**Palabras: **7.089

**Resumen: **Cuando Nico di Angelo se recostó en su cama mirando aquellas fotografías, descubrió que había alguien en ellas, alguien que hasta ese momento había ignorado.

**Personajes: **Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo.

**Advertencias: AU/Slash. **El _fic_ a continuación presentado se desarrolla dentro de un universo alterno y narra relaciones homosexuales que podrían ofender a algunos lectores. Si no es de tu agrado, ruego que abandones esta historia cuanto antes.

* * *

Dedicado con muchísimo cariño a **NefilimMeztiza7**; deseo de corazón que disfrutes tu regalo.

* * *

**En un recuerdo te encontré **

**I**

_Remembranzas_

Aquel era uno de los inviernos más crudos que Nico di Angelo recordaba haber vivido en sus escasos dieciocho años de vida. Sus manos, aún escondidas dentro de su abrigo de color negro, se sentían frías (no es como si eso le sorprendiera en realidad, de cualquier manera, su temperatura solía ser más baja que la habitual). Inclusive, Nico podía ver su aliento al respirar. Probablemente, si él fuera un poco menos serio o estuviera más relajado, aquello le hubiera permitido sonreír.

Sin embargo, no lo estaba, y lo más incómodo de todo era que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo había estado. Tal vez era por su pasado o quizá porque estaba viviendo un momento en su vida que no le interesaba demasiado vivir, aunque eso –y Nico lo sabía perfectamente– era algo que Bianca no hubiera aprobado jamás.

_Bianca… _

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Tres años, estaba seguro. Nico inclusive podía recitar el número de días exacto. Y aunque sabía que no tenía sentido alguno aferrarse a la muerte de su hermana, él no podía dejarla a un lado. Bianca había sido todo para él luego de que su madre muriera y su padre –hasta ese entonces un desconocido–, los trajera a Estados Unidos. Desde luego, no había estado –ni seguía estando– cómodo con su vida, pero con la ayuda de su hermana, por lo menos lo había intentado.

_Ahora ni siquiera la tenía a su lado. _

Nico levantó la mirada, notando que la puesta del sol estaba por llegar y él continuaba caminando sin dirección alguna por ese lugar. Nunca antes había estado en Montauk, pero aquella mañana había parecido un buen destino. Ahora, con el frío de enero golpeando su cuerpo mientras oía el intenso oleaje de un furioso mar, Nico replanteó su decisión. Si lo que quería era un simple paseo, debió escoger el centro de Long Island. O simplemente debió quedarse encerrado en su apartamento en Brooklyn, para escuchar los pasos de su vecino del piso superior, persiguiendo a algo que parecía ser una cucaracha.

Suspiró, dándole un vistazo fugaz a su reloj. Si salía en ese momento, tardaría unas cuatro horas en llegar hasta su hogar y serían alrededor de las nueve. Por supuesto, no tenía prisa y no había nadie que estuviera esperándolo, pero aun así se sintió cansado. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para simplemente recargarse a la sombra de un árbol y reaparecer _mágicamente _en su hogar.

Pero no. Como cualquier otra persona, Nico tenía que caminar y trasladarse. Andar en lugares como Montauk, donde podía estar tranquilo, no era algo que le molestara, pero caminar hacia Brooklyn era otra historia. Aun así, decidió que era mejor empezar a hacerlo. No obstante, antes de dirigirse hacia la estación, Nico se detuvo un momento para mirar en dirección hacia el agitado mar. Al hacerlo, una helada brisa que contenía un suave aroma salado, acarició sus mejillas. Nico entrecerró sus ojos y, sin saber por qué, comenzó a remover sus bolsillos hasta encontrar su teléfono móvil. Tras unos simples y casi instintivos movimientos, activó la cámara y capturó una fotografía de Montauk. Sin molestarse en revisarla, volvió a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar.

Algunas horas más tarde, sentado en el interior de uno de los tantos vagones del tren, Nico revisaría esa fotografía y se daría cuenta de que en ella aparecía algo más que el mar de Montauk: parado de perfil, un atractivo muchacho de cabello negro sonreía de manera contagiosa, mientras saludaba a alguien que no aparecía en la fotografía. Al parecer, al igual que Nico, el desconocido no se percató de que aquel momento de su vida fue capturado y robado por alguien que, al menos en ese momento, no sabía que bastaban detalles como esos para cambiar por completo su destino.

* * *

**II**

_Rutinas_

Cuando aquella mañana de martes despertó, Nico se preguntó qué parte de su vida se había perdido. La débil luz caía directamente sobre su cuerpo adolorido. Maldijo internamente, recordándose por enésima vez comprar unas cortinas. O, simplemente, desaparecer esa ventana. No es como si la utilizara mucho, después de todo. Además, por la estación del año, estaba eternamente cerrada. Le bastó reacomodarse en el sofá (¿por qué estaba durmiendo allí cuando tenía una cama en la habitación de al lado?) para comprobarlo: en la orilla exterior de la ventana, un pequeño montículo de nieve había decidido instalarse. No era la primera vez que sucedía en ese año, pero sí la más notoria. Vagamente, Nico se preguntó por qué no había sentido el frío. Tal vez empezaba acostumbrarse al caprichoso clima de Brooklyn o solo estaba muy cansado como para dejar que eso interrumpiera su descanso.

Sea como fuera, era lo que menos importaba en ese momento. Nico se tocó la cabeza mientras se incorporaba y empezaba a caminar, desperezando sus músculos. Tomó un vaso con agua, intentando descubrir la hora. Para cuando lo logró, ya pasaban de las once. Aunque tarde, si Nico se daba prisa, llegaría sin problemas a la universidad. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, como si aquella fuera una rutina cuidadosamente establecida, Nico desayunó, se bañó y cambió de ropa. E inclusive, luego de un desastroso episodio que involucraba a su camisa y a la pasta de dientes en una relación embarazosa, veinte minutos más tarde, se encontraba rumbo a la universidad.

Si bien el College de Brooklyn de la Universidad de Nueva York no había sido su primera opción para estudiar, Nico no se quejaba. No era tan orgulloso para rechazar el apoyo solitario de su padre, pero tampoco tan desvergonzado para no esforzarse por su propia cuenta. Además, no es como si tuviera algo mejor –o cuanto menos más interesante- qué hacer.

Además, estando en clases, no solían molestarlo. Eso estaba bien porque la soledad era algo a lo que Nico estaba acostumbrado. No porque le gustara, sino porque así eran las circunstancias de su vida. Él no era como aquel chico que misteriosamente había sido capturado en su fotografía: él no podía expresarse con tanta… _efusividad._

En un pesado resoplido, Nico entornó los ojos. _¿El chico de la foto?_ Aquello era ridículo. ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, un perfecto desconocido era quién se colaba a sus pensamientos sin su permiso? Tenía que admitir que era raro. Aun así, sus manos buscaron la fotografía en su teléfono. Ya hacía varias semanas que había visitado Montauk, pero la imagen de ese muchacho no podía salirse de su mente y, para su desgracia, tenía el terrible hábito de aparecerse en sus pensamientos cuando Nico bajaba la guardia.

Si lo analizaba con detenimiento, tenía que admitir que era un poco ridículo porque, en primer lugar, ni siquiera podía distinguirlo: en la fotografía, por mucho _zoom_ que aplicara, apenas se veía la silueta. No se alcanzaban a ver sus facciones más allá de las obvias, y no es como si a Nico le interesara conocerlas. Podía ser cualquier persona con cabello negro. Podía ser el tipo de la tienda de dulces o hasta un importante millonario. Un hombre con problemas. Podía ser solo una persona que había salido de paseo acompañado por su pareja, y que por ende, Nico jamás volvería a ver, y aquella suposición era la más probable.

No, no era descubrir quién era lo que a Nico tanto le intrigaba. Era su sonrisa. ¿A quién le estaría sonriendo ese muchacho?

A veces trataba de recordar cuando su madre y Bianca aún vivían, y ellos eran felices. En realidad, no tenía muchas imágenes de ello, pero… vamos, saber con certeza de que antes hubo alguien allí, que te hacía sonreír de esa forma, era igual de reconfortante como catastrófico. Nico sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro; no intentaba hacer de su vida una tragedia griega. Suficiente era con lo que había vivido para crear tormentas en un vaso de agua.

_Clases,_ se repitió una y otra vez. Nico realmente necesitaba concentrarse en sus clases.

* * *

**III**

_Confianza_

La música, aunque estruendosa, no molestaba sus oídos. Estaba acostumbrado a ese interminable sonido y, además, le gustaba. Las ventajas de trabajar de martes a viernes en los distintos horarios de una tienda de discos, radicaba en que los empleados de allí escogían canciones _interesantes_. Todos los días, al menos durante dos horas, rondaban las melodías de _Deep Purple, Radiohead, The Beatles, Pantera _y una mezcolanza de agrupaciones y artistas que, en ese momento, Nico no tenía deseos de recordar. Después de todo, era viernes. Un viernes inusualmente tranquilo, si se juzgaba por la poca gente que había mirando y comprando ese día.

Nico, aburrido detrás del mostrador, recargó su rostro en la palma de su mano mientras la otra trazaba un dibujo irregular sobre una copia de los registros de las ventas de ese mes. Tenía una investigación qué hacer y un libro qué leer, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Sus dedos, como si estuvieran hipnotizados por el lápiz y el papel, rayaron la hoja dentro del contorno que anteriormente había dibujado. Luego, deslizó el lápiz hacia abajo y comenzó a trazar unos labios expresando una amplia sonrisa. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Nico siguió dibujando aún después de haber oído la campanilla del local sonar y unos pasos dirigirse hacia su dirección. Cuando la persona dueña de los pasos se detuvo frente al mostrador, Nico tuvo el tiempo suficiente para dejar de dibujar mientras _Somebody to love_ de _Queen_ se comenzaba a escuchar. Al alzar su mirada, descubrió a un muchacho rubio, dos o tres años mayor que él, que sonreía sin mirarlo. Su mirada azul se concentraba en el dibujo con el que Nico había perdido su tiempo.

Incómodo por el análisis al que el rubio lo estaba sometiendo, Nico volteó la hoja, y se obligó a mirarlo con detenimiento: sus gafas, ligeramente torcidas, combinaban con esa sonrisa que siempre parecía más curveada que lo normal, gracias a la cicatriz de su labio. La mirada era cálida y hasta cariñosa, algo que Nico normalmente no hubiera soportado, de no ser porque lo _conocía. _

—Jason, ¿te vas a quedar parado allí? —preguntó más secamente de lo que pretendía.

—Debiste estudiar artes —comentó Jason, ignorando sus palabras, pero al fin mirándolo—. Me recordó a alguien —Al ver la expresión interrogante de Nico, se apresuró a aclarar—: El dibujo. Me recordó a alguien.

—Dudo mucho que tú y yo tengamos los mismos amigos —murmuró, mirándolo de soslayo e incitándolo a seguirlo cuando salió detrás del mostrador y caminó hacia uno de los estantes de la pared.

—Tenemos muchas personas en común —arguyó el rubio, y Nico con un simple ademán, lo retó a enumerarlos—. Frank, Hazel…

—Hazel es mi hermana —contraatacó mientras sus dedos rebuscaban sin parar entre los discos de música—, y Frank su novio. Los conoces porque ellos estudian en Berkeley, la misma universidad que tú.

—¿Piper y Leo?

—Tu novia y tu mejor amigo. Los conozco _gracias_ a que nunca dejas de hablar de ellos y porque… —Antes de concluir su oración, Nico encontró lo que estaba buscando. Deslizó el disco compacto entre sus dedos y lo empujó hacia el pecho de Jason, quien enseguida sujetó el objeto—, _prácticamente,_ yo escojo los regalos para Piper.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa tan divertida como culpable, y se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que leía las canciones del disco que recién Nico le había dado. La artista la conocía, y aún sin escucharla, sabía que el otro había acertado.

—Ella de verdad _ama_ tus gustos musicales.

—Ése no es el punto —dijo, entornando sus ojos, antes de regresar a su lugar, detrás del mostrador—. Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí? Dudo mucho que hayas cruzado el país entero solo por un regalo para Piper.

Jason sonrió, sabiéndose descubierto. Le entregó con sumo cuidado el disco, mientras se divertía ver a Nico atendiéndolo como un cliente más.

—Vine a visitar a Thalia —explicó, rebuscando en sus bolsillos hasta que localizó su billetera para pagar—. Hace un par de semanas fue su cumpleaños, el veintidós de diciembre, para ser exacto. Pero no pude venir por la universidad… aunque me parece que a ella no le importó mucho. Lo festejó con sus amigas.

Nico levantó su ceja al escucharlo. Las imágenes que Nico tenía de Thalia Grace eran muchas, y todas excesivamente diferentes. Nico había conocido a Jason gracias a Thalia. Y, a su vez, había conocido a Thalia porque ella y Bianca eran amigas. Sin embargo, más allá de todo eso, si miraba a Jason y a Thalia juntos, era difícil creer que eran hermanos. Cuando los vio juntos por primera vez, Nico pensó que eran pareja. Sí, una pareja muy rara, pero pareja al fin de cuentas. Porque mientras Jason era rubio, Thalia era de cabello oscuro; allí donde ella era inquieta, su hermano era firme. Thalia era rebelde; Jason, disciplinado. Eran agua y aceite, y aun así era sorprendente verlos actuar tan familiarmente el uno con el otro. Además, tenían el mismo color de ojos.

—No entiendo por qué te sorprende —Nico introdujo el disco en una alegre bolsa de plástico y la entregó a Jason—. A Bianca y a ella les encantaba estar lejos de nosotros para sus salvajes reuniones femeninas.

Al sujetar la bolsa, Jason entrecerró sus ojos. Bianca siempre había sido un tema difícil para Nico, así que se sorprendió cuando él la mencionó con tanta naturalidad. Di Angelo, no obstante, le dedicó una expresión que parecía gritarle: «_Si haces un comentario al respecto, te cortaré el pene y lo atravesaré por tu garganta»_. Y como lo creía capaz de hacerlo, Jason miró una vez hacia la hoja donde, apenas un rato antes, Nico se encontraba dibujando.

Entonces, las piezas cayeron en su mente. Ahora entendía por qué la figura borrosa de aquel dibujo le resultaba conocida.

—Percy Jackson.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nico, desorientado.

—Ya sé a quién me recuerda tu dibujo; se parece a Percy Jackson. ¿Lo conoces, Nico? Es amigo de Thalia también.

El muchacho frunció el ceño al responder.

—No.

* * *

**IV**

_Coincidencias _

Annabeth entornó los ojos, pero la sonrisa en sus labios en ningún momento se desvaneció. Al sentarse en el sofá, con una botella de agua en la mano, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que ellos dos, estando tan cerca, no se mataran a golpes. Al analizarlos, físicamente no encontró similitud alguna, pero…

—Ríndete, Percy —dijo Thalia, apretando su mano en torno a la del muchacho que estaba frente él.

—No me vas a derrotar —masculló el aludido, aunque en su sien, una diminuta gota de sudor corría. Thalia negó con su cabeza, y sus cabellos negros y desordenados se movieron hacia todas direcciones.

—Sigue así, quizás termines por convencerte de que es posible derrotarme.

No era la primera vez que Annabeth presenciaba una pelea de ese tipo. Iniciaba con una mirada o un simple comentario que minutos más tarde se transformaba en una competencia de poder. Ahora, con los codos de ambos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas, Percy Jackson y Thalia Grace intentaban derrotarse el uno al otro para determinar quién de los dos era más fuerte. Y si un desconocido cualquiera los viera, quizás lo apostaría todo a Thalia: con sus fieros y tormentosos ojos azules, su pinta _punk_ y aquella sonrisa que parecía diseñada exclusivamente para expresar ironía, intimidaba a cualquier incauto que osara enfrentarla. Sin embargo, Percy no era alguien que debía ser subestimado; tal vez su aspecto físico no daba miedo –de hecho, parecía ser alguien que no se tomaba la vida demasiado enserio–, pero Annabeth sabía que las apariencias eran engañosas: Percy era muy fuerte. El verano pasado, había derrotado a unos sujetos que estuvieron a punto de atacarlos. Quizá por eso, cuando se trataba de medir fuerza, liderazgo y a veces tonterías, nunca se sorprendía de las frecuentes riñas amistosas que tenía cada tanto con los hermanos Grace.

—Es cierto, ¿y Jason? —preguntó Annabeth, mirando a su alrededor. Había una curiosa seriedad que siempre le había fascinado del apartamento de Thalia, y que solía incrementarse cuando Jason la visitaba—. No lo he visto desde que llegamos.

Aquellas palabras debieron llamar la atención de Percy, porque el muchacho volteó su cabeza hacia Annabeth, en un momento de descuido que Thalia aprovechó para empujar toda la fuerza contenida en su brazo y arrojar la mano de Percy hacia la mesa. El muchacho gruñó y replicó un sonoro: «_Demonios, Thalia, ¿quieres romperme el brazo?_», el cual solo obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa afirmativa. Mientras Percy se sobaba el brazo, Thalia miró el reloj que pendía vacilante de una pared.

—Es cierto —dijo, frunciendo su ceño—. Ya debería estar aquí. Se supone que fue a comprar un regalo para Piper, aunque, conociendo a mi hermano, debe estar en una tienda escogiendo entre un ridículo oso de peluche con un corazón entre las patas o chocolates de todos los sabores.

—No lo digas como si fuesen pésimos regalos —masculló Percy, mirando su brazo adolorido.

—_Son _pésimos regalos. Por favor, ¿conoces a su novia? Piper es romántica, pero no es ñoña. Es una princesa, pero no necesita que Jason la salve de la torre.

—Tú asustas a todos los príncipes, ¿verdad? —se mofó Percy, más con diversión que con crueldad. Annabeth, bajo circunstancias normales, lo habría detenido, pero sabía perfectamente que Thalia le seguiría el juego.

—A diferencia de ti, Jackson, yo puedo defenderme sola. Y por lo que acabamos de comprobar, también soy más fuerte. Quien necesita ayuda eres tú, ¿no es así?

Percy estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el pequeño golpe en su brazo de parte de Annabeth lo contuvo. La chica miraba hacia la puerta, y enseguida supo por qué: Thalia, incorporándose de donde estaba sentada, sonrió y se dirigió hacia la entrada, allí donde segundos después se escuchó una maldición bajita. Percy rio al reconocer la voz que trataba de ser discreta: al parecer, el gran Jason Grace estaba peleándose con las llaves de la puerta.

Con los nudillos, Thalia golpeteó la puerta, obligando a Jason, desde el otro lado, a detener su pelea. Para Annabeth, aquella comunicación sin palabras la sorprendió. Aunque conocía muy bien a Thalia, no podía decir lo mismo de Jason: el haberse criado separados, y una vez de mayores poner medio país de distancia en afán de cumplir sus sueños, no le permitió a Annabeth el conocerlo. Sin embargo, Jason era alguien en quién podía confiar, y eso era algo que ella tenía claro. Bastaba con mirar cómo se comportaba para saber que era un buen chico.

—Te he dicho cientos de veces que el truco está en empujar —reclamó Thalia, golpeando cariñosamente la frente de Jason, cuando la puerta fue finalmente abierta. Jason le murmuró algo que sonaba a «_Y yo te he dicho que puedo arreglar esa puerta»_ mientras se acomodaba las gafas. Annabeth rio, y ese sonido atrajo la atención de ambos hermanos. Jason los miró, y un brillo en sus ojos pareció decirle que era justamente a ellos a quienes esperaba ver.

—Ey, compañero —saludó Percy, agitando su mano. Jason le respondió con una sospechosa sonrisa, que inmediatamente desapareció cuando miró por encima de su hombro, hacia la puerta abierta, allí donde Thalia, con una ceja alzada, también miraba, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien más entrara, porque, de hecho, era así.

—Vengo acompañado —dijo Jason, dirigiéndose a ellos. Thalia, por su parte, con la mano en la cintura, movía una y otra vez sus dedos.

—Pasa, demonios, no pienso quedarme con la mano en la manija el maldito día. No, mejor dicho, no lo haré. Cierra tú la puerta cuando decidas entrar.

Thalia caminó, volviendo a retomar su asiento enfrente de Percy, quien a su vez se puso de pie, para saludar a Jason. Si Percy era competitivo contra Thalia, con Jason aquella sensación de lucha eterna se multiplicaba, pero al mismo tiempo la confianza y la amistad.

En ese momento, y gracias a la puerta abierta, el acompañante de Jason entró. Era un muchacho de su edad, quizás un poco más joven, intuyó Annabeth, y con una vestimenta tan oscura como la de Thalia: todas las prendas del desconocido eran negras, con algunos motivos claros que resaltaban su pálida piel. El cabello despeinado, una cadena en lugar de cinturón, y allí, como un detalle casi siniestro y elegante, un anillo con forma de calavera los miraba con atención. El muchacho observaba hacia cualquier dirección, menos a donde estaba Jason, en un acto que la muchacha entendió como deliberado. Algo le decía que no quería estar allí, pero que había sido obligado por Grace.

—Chicos, él es Nico di Angelo. Nico, ellos son Annabeth y Percy.

Antes de que Annabeth pudiera hacer algo, Percy se acercó sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano, algo a lo cual Nico respondió vacilante, y con un ligero rastro de incomodidad tatuado en su rostro. Además, estaba la sonrisa de Jason. Annabeth era observadora, pero aún si no lo fuera, sabría de cualquier manera que Nico realmente parecía estar interesado y atormentado por la existencia de alguien llamado Percy Jackson.

* * *

**V**

_Encuentros_

Cuando Jason le dijo que aquel dibujo le recordaba alguien, Nico se lamentó de haber estado tan distraído en el trabajo para permitir que viera aquella parte de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, tras una larga serie de argumentos donde Jason le insistía a mostrarle el dibujo, y que podía comprobarle con ayuda de Thalia que ese chico no era solo uno cualquiera, sino uno llamado Percy Jackson, Nico se dejó convencer. Una parte de él estaba esperando para mofarse de Jason, pero también había otra, una que Nico no era capaz de admitir, ni siquiera ante él mismo, que estaba curioso. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que eso ocurriera? De que alguien fotografiado al azar, en realidad se encontraba más cercano de lo que cualquiera podía llegar a imaginar. Además, solo sería una visita rápida con Thalia, ¿no? No tenía nada qué perder.

_O, cuanto menos, eso fue lo que Nico creyó._

_Entonces lo conoció, y pareció empezar a vivir una de sus pesadillas._

—Hola Nico, mucho gusto —dijo aquel moreno, el mismo que aparecía en sus fotografías. Ahora entendía el por qué de la insistencia de Jason; la sonrisa de aquel muchacho era la misma que el de la fotografía. Aunque tal vez solo era una persona parecida. Por Dios, ¿cuántas personas en el mundo eran similares? ¿Cuántas veces no habían confundido a Nico con otra persona? Lo mismo podía estar sucediéndole con este desconocido y el de la fotografía.

—Hola —respondió al fin, luego de aquel intenso análisis en el que Percy solo atinó a mirarlo con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres algo de beber, Nico? —preguntó Jason, rompiendo aquel silencio que en algún momento se había vuelto demasiado incómodo.

—Aquí solo hay cervezas —dijo Thalia desde su asiento, haciendo que Annabeth le mostrara su botella de agua—: Lo que ella tiene en su mano no cuenta. Ya la traía cuando llegó aquí.

—No bebo, lo sabes —farfulló Nico, pero Jason ya había desaparecido de su rango de visión. Desde donde estaba Thalia agitó su mano, indicándole que se sentara. Frustrado por su horrenda suerte, Nico pronto descubrió que la única opción disponible en un lugar tan pequeño era en el suelo o a un lado del famoso Percy. Evitarlo sin que el otro le hubiera hecho algo sería bastante obvio, y aquello solo lo llevaría a una serie de preguntas innecesarias. De mal humor, Nico terminó sentándose a un lado de un platicador Percy, que ahora lo miraba como si estuviera tratando de descifrar un antiguo acertijo.

—Tú…

Mas Nico nunca llegó a saber lo que Percy pensó en ese momento, porque unos nuevos golpeteos a la puerta resonaron por todo el apartamento. Esta vez, fue Annabeth quien se levantó mientras Percy se tocaba una y otra vez el estómago. Cuando Annabeth volvió, traía dos enormes cajas de pizza entre las manos.

—Llegaron en un buen momento —dijo Annabeth, sonriente, dejando las cajas en medio de la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, Jason regresaba con dos vasos de alguna bebida que Nico no se esforzó en reconocer, pero que de cualquier manera bebió. Al menos Jason lo había escuchado: estaba seguro de que no estaba consumiendo alcohol.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Percy, relamiéndose los labios—. Afortunadamente contamos con el cerebro de Annabeth, porque si de Thalia dependiese, todos moriríamos de hambre.

—Maldito exagerado —masculló ella, tomando una rebanada de pizza para empezar a comer. Nico, viendo que Jason le decía sin palabras que los acompañara también, terminó tomando también pedazo más.

—Y bien, Nico —Percy prácticamente devoró su rebanada mientras lo miraba—, ya que eres el nuevo…

—Conozco a Thalia y a Jason.

—Ya que eres el _más nuevo_ entre nosotros —se corrigió con una sonrisa irónica—, tienes que contarnos tu historia. ¿Cómo es que conoces a los peculiares hermanos Grace?

Nico cerró los ojos un momento. _Bianca._ Por ella los conocía.

—Mi hermana era amiga de Thalia.

—¿_Era? _—preguntó Percy, sin notar la mirada furibunda que la hermana de Jason le lanzó.

—Falleció hace algún tiempo —respondió Nico demasiado rápido. La pizza de Percy quedó a medio camino de su boca, y su rostro palideció ligeramente.

—Lo siento —musitó y realmente parecía hacerlo. Nico negó con la cabeza.

—Mi hermana me presentó a Thalia, luego de uno de sus conciertos.

—Uno de mis mejores conciertos —acotó la muchacha, orgullosa—. Fue una noche verdaderamente gloriosa.

—Y como ella y Thalia se hicieron amigas, terminé por conocer, también en uno de sus conciertos, a Jason. Tan simple como eso.

—Nico fue uno de mis primeros amigos en este lado del país —dijo Jason, divertido por la mueca desdeñosa de su hermana—. Amigo hombre, a eso me refiero. No entiendo por qué la banda que formó Thalia está integrada solo por mujeres.

—Y nunca lo entenderás —afirmó ella, dando un enorme sorbo a su cerveza.

—¿Estudias, Nico? —preguntó Annabeth. Hasta ese momento, Nico le había dado solo unas cuantas miradas, pero había visto la cercanía que ella y Percy parecían tener. Se preguntó si acaso eran pareja.

—Sí —respondió, y al ver que el interés de Annabeth no desaparecía y que realmente lo había preguntado porque deseaba saberlo, continuó—: En el _College _de Brooklyn.

Percy silbó por lo bajo.

—El Harvard para los pobres. ¿Qué se supone que estudias allí?

—Estudios Liberales —respondió, sintiéndose agobiado. No solía ser el centro de la atención durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, ajeno a sus pensamientos, la expresión de Percy se deformó hasta transformarse en una de sincera extrañeza.

—¿Eso es una profesión? —preguntó, ganándose de inmediato un golpe en la nuca de parte de Annabeth.

—¡No seas idiota, Percy! —reprochó ella, y tras un puchero del otro, Annabeth se dirigió hacia Nico—. Yo estudio arquitectura, en la universidad de Columbia. Si algún día necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo. Al menos estoy mucho más cerca que Jason.

—La esperanza de nuestra nación —dijo Percy, mirando a Thalia, quien solo entornó los ojos—. Ustedes, nos guiaran a un futuro sabio y prometedor….

Jason le arrojó una anchoa de la pizza, que calló al moreno casi al instante.

—Debo entender que no estudias —dijo Nico sorprendido. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que Percy sí estaba estudiando en una de esas universidades, famosas por su prestigio social y económico, quizás junto a Annabeth.

—¡Me descubriste! —exclamó con las manos levantadas—. Mi dislexia y yo no nos llevamos bien con las clases universitarias.

—Ignorarlo, Nico. Ése es un pretexto absurdo. Yo también tengo dislexia.

—¡Pero eres _tú_, Annabeth! —replicó Percy, señalándola con un trozo de pizza, como si con ello explicase el origen del universo.

—Tonterías —masculló ella, chasqueando la lengua.

—Así que, Nico —dijo Percy, girando por completo hacia él, con un pequeño trozo de queso colgando de la comisura de sus labios mientras le guiñaba el ojo—, si quieres vivir intensamente un día, y no en la aburrida universidad de Columbia, puedes llamarme. ¡Suelo viajar a muchos lugares! El último me llevó a Montauk, no muy lejos de aquí, pero muy cerca del mar…

—¿Montauk? —repitió Nico, estúpidamente. Tal vez el mundo, después de todo, sí era muy pequeño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, con su expresión de borrego degollado—, ¿no te gusta el mar?

—De hecho —intervino Jason, levantando una ceja—, a mi parecer, le encanta.

* * *

**VI**

_Sucesos _

Percy Jackson era, lo que muchos podrían llamar, _un caso perdido. _Se podría decir que aunque se dedicaba a todo, en realidad no lo hacía a nada. Trabajaba en los lugares más inimaginables posibles, pero nunca duraba demasiado en alguno porque, como solía decir, era alguien difícil de contener. A Percy le gustaba moverse, expandirse, y no era una persona acostumbrada a recibir órdenes de los demás. Le era difícil seguir las reglas. Vivía a su ritmo, en un estilo de vida que pocos podían darse el lujo de permitirse. Aquellos que no lo conocían solían catalogarlo de formas poco adecuadas o bien, ciertamente groseras. Sus amigos, no obstante, sabían que Percy _amaba_ lo que hacía, y que realmente ésa era la única manera en la que alguien como él podía ser feliz.

Percy nunca había sido tan formal como Jason, ni apasionada a los estudios como Annabeth. Aunque le gustaba la música, nunca tuvo el alocado sueño de volverse una rebelde cantante como Thalia. Comparado con sus amigos, Percy tenía que admitir que sus gustos eran tan sencillos como imponentes. Porque si había algo que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, eso era el mar.

Desde que era pequeño, su madre solía llevarlo de paseo a la costa y con ello, siempre fue el niño más feliz de todos. Nunca le tuvo miedo al agua, y tenía más destreza al nadar que al caminar. Su madre, junto con su esposo, solían hacer bromas al respecto. «_Si Percy fuese una criatura del mar…» _Por supuesto, aquello no eran más que fantasías infantiles, pero, en su momento, no hubo nada mejor.

Para Nico, no obstante, Percy no era una criatura del mar. Para él, Percy _era _el mar.

Aunque eso fue algo que descubrió dos semanas después de haberse conocido en el departamento de Thalia.

Ocurrió una mañana cualquiera. Nico no había tenido clases, así que decidió pasar a la tienda de discos donde trabajaba. Esperaba que hubiese mucho trabajo, de esa manera podía quedarse allí, ayudando algunas horas extras, en lugar de encerrarse en su apartamento, donde a veces se sorprendía mirando la fotografía de Percy Jackson. Para su desgracia, su mala suerte salió a relucir aquella mañana. No solo no había trabajo, sino que su jefa, prácticamente lo había echado del lugar, argumentando que, además de trabajar y estudiar, Nico necesitaba hacer una vida normal, y que, por favor, saliera a divertirse.

Nico no quería hacerlo.

Cuando salió murmurando maldiciones, no levantó la mirada. Eso fue suficiente para chocar accidentalmente con la persona que pretendía entrar a la tienda. Sin molestarse en mirar, Nico se disculpó y se dispuso a retirarse. _Algo _se lo impidió. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que una mano sujetaba su brazo, no lastimándolo, pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirle alejarse. Si Nico creyera en esas cosas, diría que fue el destino. Sin embargo, había dejado de creer en esas cosas desde que Bianca había fallecido, así que cuando levantó el rostro, Percy Jackson era la última persona que esperaba ver de pie, sonriendo frente a él.

—Hola —saludó Percy, con esa eterna sonrisa, con esos cabellos negros despeinados y ese extraño aroma que siempre lo rodeaba, y que a Nico le producía una profunda nostalgia—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Vienes seguido a comprar?

—Trabajo aquí —farfulló, separándose de Percy, desviando la mirada. La cercanía del otro lo _ahogaba_.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡P-pero yo _siempre, siempre_ compro discos aquí! —Antes de que Nico pudiese decir algo al respecto, el otro continuó—: ¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes?

Di Angelo también se lo preguntaba. Ciertamente, la posibilidad de que Percy fuese un cliente frecuente en esa tienda y que en ningún momento sus caminos se hubiesen cruzado, era algo extraño, pero posible.

—¿Qué días vienes, normalmente?

—Los lunes —respondió de inmediato, esperando descifrar el enigma en el que repentinamente estaba envuelto.

—Ese es el _por qué_. Yo no trabajo los lunes. Fin del misterio.

—¿Siempre eres así? —preguntó Percy en voz baja.

—¿Así? ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Percy no le respondió. Simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo hasta que aquello se volvió incómodo para Nico, ocasionado que se sonrojara, porque no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que los ojos del otro eran de color verde mar. Se sentía estúpido al reconocer lo bonitos que eran. Y se sentían aún más estúpido al darse cuenta de que a Percy, hacía mucho tiempo, lo había dejado de ver como la persona a la que casualmente había fotografiado. Había empezado a verlo como un hombre.

—Si tienes algo qué decirme… —masculló Nico, al fin. No quería estar más tiempo cerca de él. En realidad, ni siquiera había planeado volverlo a ver.

—Pues sí, quiero decirte algo. Bueno, más bien es una petición, pero no sé qué tan dispuesto estés de aceptar las palabras de alguien como yo.

—¿Alguien… _cómo tú_?

En el instante en el que terminó de pronunciar la frase, Jackson extendió sus brazos, mostrándose. _Nico_ estuvo a punto de golpearlo. Por favor, ¿de verdad Percy se consideraba _diferente_? Bastaba con detenerse a mirar a su alrededor, y preguntarles a las personas que caminaba cómo se veían ellos dos: a los ojos de cualquier persona con sentido común, era Nico y no Percy, el que era _raro. _

—Eres un idiota, Jackson.

Percy se carcajeó.

—¡Vaya! Normalmente, las personas que me conocen por primera vez tardan varios días en llegar a esa conclusión, pero tú lo has hecho al instante. Veo que estamos avanzando rápido nuestra relación.

—¿Cuál relación? —preguntó Nico, exaltado. Sus nombres juntos en la palabra _relación_ simplemente no combinaban.

—Entonces esta no será una petición tan extraña después de todo —pronunció el muchacho, tocándose la barbilla y pasándose por el arco del triunfo la pregunta del menor—. Ey, Nico, ¿tienes algo qué hacer el día de hoy? ¿Algunas clases aburridas a las cuáles asistir?

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con desconfianza. La única palabra que encontraba para referirse a Percy era _loco._ Definitivamente, Jackson estaba loco.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Oh, vamos! —dijo, levantando las manos y mirando hacia el cielo, como si estuviera rezándole a alguna clase de dios por las palabras secas en la voz de Nico—. Si ya me llamas idiota, creo que significa que nos tenemos la suficiente confianza, ¿no? Te juro que no haré nada que tú no quieras que haga.

Nico se cruzó de brazos, pero aún con todas las razones del mundo para negarse, con todas las alarmas de su mente sonando e indicándole que no hiciera nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a ver el mar?

* * *

**VII**

_Cercanía_

Percy olía a mar.

Era extraño, como todo lo que lo que rodeaba a ese chico. Sin embargo, por muy raro que fuese, en Percy parecía ser algo perfectamente lógico. Era correcto que Percy oliese a una brisa marina fresca, porque sencillamente no podía ser otra manera. No podía imaginárselo en otro lugar, amando otra cosa, oliendo de distinta manera.

Habían tardado menos de dos horas en llegar a una playa solitaria, aún con el frío clima rodeándolos. Durante todo el trayecto, Percy no había dejado de parlotear y, por muy absurdo que eso sonara, Nico lo había disfrutado. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer amigos, a hablar, a salir con un chico raro… pero, con Percy, maldito fuera, todo parecía ser exactamente lo contrario.

Es que simplemente, Percy no podía defraudarlo.

Aun así…

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Percy? —preguntó Nico en voz baja. Sabía que Percy lo había escuchado por la forma en la que apretaba sus labios. Hasta ese momento, el mayor se había limitado a guiarlo por la orilla de la playa sin articular palabra, algo que había comenzado a serle extraño a Nico; ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Percy no era alguien que tolerara los silencios por mucho tiempo.

_Era todo lo contrario a él. _

—No lo sé —respondió él. En ese momento, Percy cerró los ojos, deteniéndose frente a él. De esa forma, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, con el frío viento moviendo sus cabellos, fue como Nico recordó la fotografía; sí, eran imágenes distintas, pero en ese momento, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. A quien había fotografiado era a Percy, porque estaba convencido de que él, y solo él, era capaz de fundirse con el mar; Percy debía ser la única persona a quien Nico había mirado, que le provocaba aquella sensación de nostalgia, de tristeza, de respeto, y de tanto, _tanto_, amor…

—Debiste traer entonces a Annabeth —dijo, agobiado. ¿Amor? Nico ni siquiera comprendía la idea del amor, pero ahora resultaba que él, _de alguna manera retorcida y sin que se diera cuenta de ello, _estaba mirando a Percy, a un hombre por todos los dioses, como alguien a quien él podría amar, sin siquiera estar seguro de que alguna vez, en algún momento de su miserable vida, pudiera ser correspondido siquiera.

—Annabeth es solo una amiga —murmuró sonriendo.

—No tienes _ por qué_ aclarármelo.

—Quiero aclarártelo.

Nico se sonrojó. Si alguien le preguntaba, se lo atribuiría a su piel pálida y al frío.

—No te entiendo —musitó.

Entonces, Percy abrió sus ojos (_esos hermosos ojos verde mar que parecían reflejar una tristeza que no era de Percy, una melancolía que no formaba parte de su esencia, pero que estaba allí, latente, esperando por la persona correcta)_ y lo observó, girando su rostro hacia Nico, como reconociéndolo. Esbozó una sonrisa carente de felicidad.

—Hace unos años, conocí a una chica. Fue en uno de los conciertos de Thalia.

Por alguna razón, el corazón de Nico empezó a palpitar más rápido. _Huye,_ se dijo a sí mismo, _tienes que escapar. _Pero, si eso era lo que pensaba, ¿por qué no podía moverse?

—En un principio, sabes, pensé que no podríamos llevarnos bien. No sé, creo que eso lo pensé por la influencia de Thalia. Pero cuando comencé a tratarla, todo pareció estar mejor; encontramos la manera de agradarnos. Ella no dejaba de hablar de su hermano menor, y quería que lo conociera. _Te va a encantar, _me decía_, él es totalmente el tipo de persona de quien alguien como tú podría hacerse amigo. _—Suspiró, y Percy se tomó unos segundos para continuar su relato, girando hacia Nico para quedar justo frente a él—: Desgraciadamente, no pudo presentármelo. La noche en la que Bianca falleció, yo…

Entonces, sin saber por qué, Nico hizo algo que hasta ese momento se había impedido hacer durante los últimos tres años con todos aquellos que le ofrecieron su ayuda: se acercó a Percy. Agachó su rostro y sus brazos lo rodearon con fuerza. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del otro, embriagándose de su aromar a mar. No tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse cuando unos ligeros sollozos escaparon de sus labios, que muy pronto se volvieron en un llanto que no fue capaz de controlar, porque en ese momento Percy reaccionó y envolvió a Nico con fuerza.

—No pude decirte esto hace tres años, y me disculpo por haber llegado tan tarde, pero… Lo lamento tanto, Nico.

_Las lágrimas deben ser saladas por eso, ¿verdad? Para que el mar te abrace con fuerza y te permita liberar todas tus penas._

* * *

**VII**

_Destino_

Cuando Nico despertó, lo primero que vio fue un cielo oscuro y nublado. Tardó unos segundos en comprender dónde estaba y qué era lo que había ocurrido. Apretó sus ojos hinchados, recordándolo todo: Percy hablando de Bianca, sus ojos verdes mirándolo con tristeza, su garganta proclamando palabras que Nico no recordaba haber escuchado en los labios de otra persona… y sus brazos. Unos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban con tanta fuerza, que le hacía pensar que no quería soltarle jamás.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó una voz baja, casi susurrante. Nico volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en la arena, y de que su cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas de Percy. Quiso decir algo, moverse, levantarse, lo que fuera, pero el solo recuerdo de Bianca le hacía perder la razón de las excusas. Desvió la mirada, pensado. ¿Percy y Bianca, alguna vez hablaron de él? ¿Realmente estaba en su destino conocerlo?

Eso era lo que pensaba cuando sintió las manos del otro hundirse en su cabello. Nico regresó su mirada hacia el rostro de Percy y descubrió que éste le sonreía, sin dejar de tocarlo. Y aquello se sentía tan _ridículamente_ bien.

—Bianca me dijo que me enamoraría de ti —confió y Nico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Percy rio y lo sujetó con firmeza, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro—. No le creí, hasta la otra noche, en el departamento de Thalia. Annabeth no dejó de burlarse de mí toda la noche cuando le pregunté a Jason sobre ti. En serio, espero que esto no esté sonando mal como creo que lo hace… es solo que no quiero que pienses… _mierda_, de verdad, pasé las últimas dos semanas pensando en cómo haría esto y de verdad, _de verdad_, nada está saliendo como…

Nico frunció el ceño. _¿Era posible? _Por la manera en la que otro tartamudeaba, parecía ser cierto. ¿Y si lo comprobaba? ¿Y si se acercaba? Pero Percy hablaba mucho. En realidad, hablaba _demasiado. _

—Cállate —Fue todo cuando dijo cuando sus manos consiguieron rodear su rostro y acercarlo al suyo, para unir sus labios en un casto beso.

_Eso fue todo._

_Porque eso era todo lo que necesitaban en ese momento._

* * *

**VIII**

_Instantes_

En una esquina de la habitación, cerca de la sala, hay una borrosa fotografía sobre una mesa: en ella aparece el mar de Montauk y un muchacho alegre, que parecía comenzar a disfrutar su vida.

Tal vez sonreía porque sabía que la persona a la que tanto había esperado, finalmente, había llegado a su lado.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

(1) Todos los lugares mencionados, tiempo, distancias y universidades, existen. Las universidades nombradas, de hecho, están cerca de donde respectivamente se encuentran ambos campamentos; un guiño cariñoso a la saga que tanto amamos.

Querida **NefilimMeztiza7; **de verdad, de verdad, espero que hayas disfrutado un buen rato de lectura. Fue un placer ser tu Amiga Invisible. Ojalá, aunque sea un poco, haya cumplido lo que deseabas en estas letras. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que todo lo que esperas, se haga realidad. Un abrazo cariñoso.

**En un recuerdo te encontré**

[One-shot]

_**Beamish, enero del 2015**_

Muchas gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer.


End file.
